


Angel or Devil

by myouwos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A bit of smut too, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Vampire!Mina, and everything that comes with vampires, human!nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouwos/pseuds/myouwos
Summary: Mina is happy about her calm everyday life, far away from any human, lost in the middle of nowhere.But a storm might change everything about her relatively peaceful life. And that storms bears the name of Im Nayeon.ora Minayeon Vampire AU.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 289





	Angel or Devil

**Author's Note:**

> kinda happy about this :o (which is surprising because i'm never quite content with what i write.) 
> 
> although i already have a fic with vampire!mina this has a different storyline and i couldn't help writing it as soon as i got the idea. 
> 
> hope you like it! enjoy! ^^

  
There used to be times when Mina felt lonely. It's not very surprising considering she's lived half of her 243 years of life- or death according to how people see vampires- in the same mansion she now is walking in, lost in the Japanese countryside. She's relatively fine with being alone now, perhaps did she get used to it or is she just a lonely being by nature. Although, no matter how content she is with the lack of any human or vampire presence for kilometers around the hill her mansion is situated on, she has to say she cherishes the one and only friend she has.

Tzuyu is a vampire too but far younger than she is. She turned 90 last spring and even invited Mina to her little birthday party. Of course, Mina chose not to attend and instead sent her a small but honest gift : the emerald necklace Tzuyu always complimented whenever she saw it gracing Mina's pale neck. It's not like the young vampire expected who she now considers as her mentor to attend her birthday party considering it took place in the middle of the city with most of the guests being humans. But she greatly appreciated the valuable gift nonetheless.

At first, Tzuyu believed that Mina didn't want to be in close contact with humans because of a certain aversion to their kind. Time told her otherwise.

It seems like the vampire simply is scared of the power human beings have on vampires- and more particularly on her. She didn't ask for much, especially when she saw how red Mina became at the mention of her past relationships with humans, but Tzuyu supposes that her mentor probably went through a bad experience in her younger years which now led her to being so isolated from humans. Mina never tells her much about her past- and when she does, a sad smile reaches her lips as if she is reminded of a painful memory, one that she never shares.

Because, and she is sure of it, Mina is very curious when it comes to humans. She never fails to ask Tzuyu for books regarding human behaviours, sociology and psychology, with a fake disinterested look. She once came to the mansion unannounced for a surprise visit and found Mina crying while watching one of those christmas movies witch low budgets and bad actors. As soon as she heard Tzuyu, the vampire leaped from her spot on the couch and wiped her tears, immediately going back to the stern expression she always wears like the lace gloves always gracing her fingers.

(It scared the youngest at first- the frown always present on her forehead- as she used to think nothing she could do would please Mina. But she has now accepted that the vampire is just... unfazed. She thinks Mina acts like this for the mysterious aura it gives her and truly, anyone who would meet her would guess that she's a vampire in no more than a few seconds.)

Mina is fond of romance and no matter how much she criticizes the movies for their inaccuracy, she watches Twilight whenever she gets in a sour mood because love stories, from what she told Tzuyu, are fascinatingly a great way to cheer up when she either starts craving for blood or gets bored. It's cute, the way she blushes whenever fictional characters kiss and almost growls when what she wishes to witness does not happen. 

Sometimes, Tzuyu feels like a mentor to her own mentor. And in a way, it is true. Mina teaches her about what it means to be a vampire and how to survive as one- Tzuyu was not born a vampire contrary to Mina who comes from a rich, powerful and ancient family, but turned after a violent and bloody encounter with a creature of the night and everyday feels like a new experience for her- and whenever Mina has a question about humans, Tzuyu is more than happy to answer. 

So as lonely as Mina gets, she's far from being one to feel the need to complain. And although she sometimes dreams about living closer to the city, about going on long walks in the countryside without risking falling upon anyone, she knows that it wouldn't be responsible of her. Mina is a vampire that has never felt completely comfortable with the pull human blood has on her. Or with the pull a human she once met had on her still young soul. 

When she used to live with her parents in the middle of Tokyo, she was relatively ok with it. Because she was always well fed with human blood through the bags her parents would always have ready for her, the need that arises in its throat whenever a hungry vampire encounters humans did not make itself known. But today, she's changed. And she only feeds on the animals she hunts in the forest that is not far from her mansion- one that has long ago been abandoned by humans who never find great interest in the wild area.

Feeding on animal blood has its perks considering she's never been one to hunt humans and abuse of the powers she inherited from by her nature but it also means a certain emptiness sometimes fills her chest, like clouds darkening the sky, one that asks for her to follow her primal instincts and sink her teeth in the neck of whoever crosses her way first. Although she has good self control, she still is a vampire. A predator to human kind if she believes the way some of the vampires she has met in her long life were acting like.

It would be a lie to say she never hurt anyone, humans and vampires alike. The level of peace she has now gained was not easy to obtain as vampires have duties in the coven but also are sometimes harassed by humans who think of them as monsters. Mina has teared a few throats apart, bruised a few bodies and wiped the ashes of dead vampires from her hands on multiple occasions. Althought it mostly was self defense. 

(Sometimes not but she's always been very short-tempered when it comes to vampires and the ridiculous tantrums they throw for the most meaningless of things. That and the few times she fell upon people of her kind hurting innocent humans. Let's just say their ends were far from being pretty. But at least their deaths were clean, Mina's always been good at everything, even killing.)

In the 243 years during which Mina has been on earth, she has spent around 100 living in this mansion. Never in those long and sometimes lonely years as she been in close proximity with humans. It's almost like a sinister aura radiates from the ancient but beautiful mansion that keeps away anyone who would look its way. And she's happy about that. At least as happy as she can get. (Which is not much.)

But a storm might change everything about Mina's relatively peaceful life. And that storm bears the name of Im Nayeon.

  
\-----

  
"Fuck !" 

A loud unidentified sound comes from underneath the hood of her car as it comes to a stop on the side of a dirty road lost in what seems to be the middle of nowhere. As she gets out of the car with an exasperated whine, Nayeon rushes to the front of the unmoving vehicle and lets an annoyed scream escape her lips when she sees the state it now is in. None of this was supposed to happen and the guy she rented the car from never warned her about it breaking down in the middle of the road, hundreds of kilometers away from her final destination. 

"Is this serious ?" She says to herself when the dark clouds that have been hanging over the area ever since she entered it start pouring, rain quickly soaking her dress as the black trench coat she wore to cover herself from the cold does not last for more than a few seconds in keeping the rain from the clothes underneath it. When she gets back into the now useless car, the first thing she does is grab her phone to see if there's a way for her to contact anyone. But because the odds seem to be against her, her phone dies right before she can think of who to call. 

Tears of frustration fill her eyes but she takes a deep breath, hits the steering wheel with her hand to calm down and finally starts thinking about where she's going to spend the night that is just about to fall. 

She remembers the large mansion she passed by no more than a kilometer away from where the excuse of a car she rented stopped working and wonders if she would be able to reach it without dying from the mix of the violent cold of winter and the pouring rain. It hits her that she does not have much of a choice anyway and Nayeon grabs her suitcase, leaving the car behind herself as she walks as fast as possible towards the only habitation she's seen in the last hour she's spent on the road.

This really isn't how she planned for her trip to Japan to go on. She was supposed to drive around the country and visit its hidden treasures. She saved for a long time for this opportunity and isn't fond of how her trip is beginning. But she hopes that it won't last, especially since she's supposed to join her cousin, Momo, on the other side of the country. 

The closer she gets to the mansion, the darker the clouds seem to get, but Nayeon stays unfazed, not paying attention to how the logical part of her brain is screaming for her to run back to the car and spend the night in it, no matter how cold her body grows to become. Her suitcase is heavy- probably because she didn't follow Momo's advice and took way too much stuff, including the useless boring books she pretends to read to make others believe that she has interesting passions in life.

The path that leads to the enormous gate guarding the entrance of the mansion is one full of dirt and she accidentally steps in a few puddles along the way, soaking her the hem of her dress and heels even more. When she arrives in front of the metal gate, she finds that there is no button to call for anyone but she still spots light coming from one of the windows. 

"Who has a gate and no way to contact anyone inside ? That just makes it lose its purpose." Nayeon sighs as she leaves her red suitcase on the floor and looks on the wall as she searches for a button, for something that could help her contact whoever is resting warmly and away from the freezing cold of winter inside.

She yelps and takes a step away from the gate when it suddenly opens by itself, without Nayeon or anyone else touching it. (It could be a ghost. But she's extremely scared of ghosts and would rather not consider that option at all. The experience is already strange enough as it is.)

A hand placed over her rapidly beating heart, she calms down as she stares at the wide double doors waiting for her on the other side of the gate and quickly rushes to grab her suitcase, not wasting one more second and stepping into the property.

Her hand does not even reach the hard black wood of the door before this one opens without any warnings either, but this time the sight that greets her is not that of an empty space but of a woman who is far too beautiful and whose skin is far too pale to be real.

"Oh. H-Hi." She begins, a hint of nervousness obvious in her voice. It's odd as she usually is not one to feel embarrassed or anxious about any type of situation but the powerful and dark aura coming from the beauty standing in front of her with a frown and dressed in a red silk robe is enough for her nerves to start acting up. "Sorry to bother you so late in the evening, I'm Nayeon."

The hand that reaches towards the mysterious woman quickly goes back to her side as she blatantly gets ignored, the dark haired creature- because there's no way she's not at least an angel or a goddess- studying her face but never quite meeting her eyes. 

"Hmm. Yeah, as I was saying, I'm sorry to appear out of nowhere but my car broke down not far from here and I really need a place to spend the night in. Or at least, somewhere to charge my phone so I can call my relatives." She gulps when she realizes that the woman's piercing eyes just won't leave her neck. "So, I was wondering if you could help me ?"

A few seconds of awkward silence settle between the two as the black haired woman's eyes fall on the suitcase Nayeon is holding in her hand.

"No."

And she closes the door just as suddenly and violently as she opened it. 

It takes a few long seconds for Nayeon to realize what just happened. And when she does, she immediately goes back to knocking on the door, this time putting a lot more strength in her fist, no matter how much it is beginning to sting from the incessant pounding.

"Hey ! I really don't have anywhere else to go." Her voice sounds almost desperate now. No one answers on the other side of the hard doors. "Please, I don't want to stay alone in the dark. I-I'm scared. I swear I won't bother you, you won't even know I'm there."

Long minutes pass but nothing happens. The woman does not open the door with a hot chocolate and some food like Nayeon dreams that she would. And she stops her pounding on the door, her fists falling back to her sides as she sits on the two stairs leading to the doors.

"Well... I'll be there in case you change of thought." Nayeon's voice is weak- surely from a mix of the unstoppable rain and the exhaustion reaching her eyes after having driven for so long. She keeps her suitcase close to her and as she waits in vain for the unknown woman to take pity in her, tiredness gets the best of her and she slowly falls asleep, protected from the rain by the wooden porch but its sound lulling her to sleep far quicker than she would have thought.

Nayeon does not hear the double doors open with a creak no more than an hour after having fallen asleep. Nor does she feel two strong and surprisingly gentle arms lift her up from the cold hard floor of the stairs. When her back softly hits the mattress of the most comfortable bed she has ever been in, she moves around a bit before finding a comfortable position, but never does she realize what has happened, never does she open her eyes to see her savior. One that just might end up being the exact opposite of an angel. 

  
\-----

  
When she wakes up to the warmth of comfortable bed covers thrown over her body, Nayeon doesn't dare move. It takes a while for her to understand how the hell she could end up in such a nice place when the last memory she has is the sound of pouring rain and wind violently shaking the area's giant trees. But once she realizes that she still is wearing all of her clothes, including her heels that have not fallen from her feet, she guesses that whoever brought her there probably- and hopefully- isn't planning on hurting her or at least hasn't done it yet.

Slowly, her eyes fall open, still tired even after the good few hours of sleep she got, and a yell escapes her mouth when the first thing she sees is the same mysterious woman who she guesses owns the mansion sitting on a chair, no more than a meter away from the bed, her legs crossed elegantly as her intense dark eyes stare at Nayeon.

A hand on her chest as she tries to calm her breathing down, Nayeon sits up in the king sized bed and a small smile of relief graces her lips.

"Got scared that I would wake up to a creep but I actually got a pretty woman instead. Guess today is my lucky day."

She waits for another minute but the woman does not say anything. She simply raises an eyebrow as her eyes leave Nayeon's own black orbs to stare down at the pale visible skin of her neck due to her coat having fallen from her shoulders. 

"Hmm. Thank you for taking me in for the night..."

"Mina." Is the first word she hears from the woman whose name she now knows. It's beautiful. But she doesn't tell her that, she didn't seem very responsive the first time she flirted with her, nothing tells her it would be otherwise if she tried again. 

"Mina. Then I'm very grateful for your hospitality, Mina.

And everytime Nayeon pronounces her name, it seems like the woman gulps and goes back to staring at her neck like an animal would its prey. That's a bit weird but Nayeon has seen worse in her twenty-four years of life. 

"I know I said I wouldn't bother you again but is there any way you could give me some clothes ?" Nayeon clears her throat when she realizes how dry it suddenly is- hopefully she didn't catch a cold because of the time she spent in the rain. "And somewhere to plug my phone in. Then I'll be out of your hair."

"Clothes ?" 

And it's not that Mina doesn't understand. It's just that she didn't think of the consequences taking this pretty human in for the night would have. She spent long minutes with her back against the door, her developed hearing focused on the regular pattern of Nayeon's beating heart- something she had not heard in such a long time she had forgotten how good and alive it made her feel. And when her heartbeat had loosened in intensity, Mina got scared that the cold would get to her and had no choice but to take pity in the human.

But now, each of her senses are attuned to the human whose name she told her is Nayeon. No matter where she stands in her enormous mansion, the rich and delicious smell of her blood stays in her nose, calling for her tongue to taste it and her teeth to sink into her neck as Nayeon writhes under her. This is why all of this is a mistake, why she shouldn't have let that human enter her home. She's making her feel just like someone she once knew did. And Mina is not sure she likes it.

Unfortunately, curiosity got the best of her. It has been so long since she last even saw a human, she hasn't been able to take her eyes off of Nayeon. And the fact that she's incredibly pretty doesn't help much either. 

"Yes. It doesn't have to be much, some sweatpants would be enough."

"I do not own sweatpants." Mina says with a frown, as if she doesn't really grasps the concept of the article of clothing. 

"Oh. Then whatever you have is fine, of course."

Mina stands up from the mahogany chair and walks past Nayeon, her silk robe trailing behind her like wings- if they are those of an angel or devil is not something the human has yet succeeded in figuring out. She decides to follow after her in case the woman needs any help.

Running to catch up with Mina after she's taken her now uncomfortable heels off, she finds it hard to walk as fast as the woman does. It's like she doesn't even mind her speed but reaches her bedroom in no time compared to Nayeon. Perhaps has Mina mastered the art of teleportation. With how mysterious she seems to be, it wouldn't really surprise Nayeon. 

When she steps into the room, the sight she's greeted with is definitely not what she expected the woman's bedroom to look like. But she's not one to judge, everyone has their... thing, she supposes as she walks past the big shiny red coffin sitting in the middle of a wide dark room. The closet connected to the room Mina enters first is just as big and she now sees why she told her she doesn't have sweatpants.

It is filled with magnificent dresses, most of them looking like they are from an ancient time, one that has long been over. And Nayeon is sure that the woman would look incredible in each and every one of the outfit her eyes fall upon but now is not the time to get a crush on anyone. Especially not someone who sleeps in a coffin. 

(Perhaps should the coffin have rang a bell to Nayeon. Assuming that Mina just had weird kinks probably was not very smart of her. But look, she's seen far worse than people getting off on pretending to be vampires.)

"Take whatever you want." Mina says, suddenly turning around with her hands on her hips and startling Nayeon once again. Her black hair looks like it's shining and Nayeon has trouble looking away from the way it frames Mina's face perfectly to search for a potential outfit.

After some time spent looking around the various expensive dresses and pantsuits, Nayeon finds what seems to be a comfortable sweater and she immediately grabs it, happy to find something that looks a bit more on the simple side of fashion, and with it takes the single pair of jeans Mina owns.

"Could you unzip my dress ?" Nayeon asks as she turns around, takes her coat off and lifts her hair to uncover the soft pale skin of her neck.

Mina does not answer. Nor does she move. Her eyes turn to a dark menacing red as the skin she has been trying not to bite is finally fully revealed to her. She gulps as images of herself pushing Nayeon in her coffin in the room right next to the one they're now standing in and having her way with her fill her thoughts. With difficulty, she gets closer to Nayeon and grabs the small zipper of her dress. 

Nayeon feels Mina's breath grazing her nape and a small shudder courses through her body at the feeling. Why does Mina being so close to her almost makes her feel dizzy ? Why does she feel like she's going to combust under the woman's touch although their skin are not even touching. Nayeon thinks she might be hallucinating when she feels two fingers following the zipper Mina is lowering, directly touching the soft sensitive skin of her back. 

They both gulp as silence is interrupted by Nayeon taking a deep shuddering breath. And Mina almost gives in, she almost takes Nayeon's throat between her teeth and taste what she is sure to be delicious blood, but the rational part of her brain stops her before she can do anything of the sort.

"Here. Dress and find me downstairs when you're done."

Mina's tone is demanding, like she's ordering her more than asking, and that makes her even hotter in Nayeon's eyes. The last brush of the woman's hand is on her hips and it's enough for Nayeon's knees to feel like they might give out under her own weight. 

It's the longest she's heard Mina speak and for a reason, it feels like the woman finally is in control of herself. She's not sure of what it means for her, but she thinks she might be developing a vampire kink too. And wouldn't mind getting under that woman even if the place she sleeps in doesn't seem to be very comfortable.

  
\-----

  
"Mina... You have a lot to explain. And please start about why you smell like a human." Tzuyu says as she goes to put the groceries she brought on Mina's demand in her mentor's refrigerator, one that is usually useless. 

"I don't smell like her." She brings her wrist to her nose and immediately realizes that Tzuyu might be right. The human's scent is all over her. It's odd and has never happened to her before. Well, perhaps did it happen a long time ago, a time she's been trying to forget for too long now. "Ok, maybe I do."

"What do you mean her ?" Tzuyu drops the bottle of milk on the floor but thankfully it doesn't break. "Have you slept with a human ?"

"What ?! No, of course not." Disbelief flashes in Mina's eyes and Tzuyu thinks she might get scolded any second now. "All I did was offer a place for her to spend the night in. She'll be gone soon and things will go back to the way they used to be."

"Are you sure about that ? Don't you want a little taste before she leaves."

Mina scoffs. "Prepare her a nice breakfast and keep your remarks to yourself."

When Tzuyu looks up from the bag of groceries again, Mina's back is turned towards her and getting away. She doesn't where her mentor is going but she's not sure she wants to know. Every since she arrived, rushing here as quickly as possible after she received a text from Mina asking her to come, the tension rolling from the old vampire's shoulders has been clear to her.

It looks like being close to humans is a bit more difficult for her than it is for Tzuyu who is used to being surrounded by their kind. She mostly feeds on humans- wiling ones of course- but she's aware of the fact that Mina doesn't. And she knows what effects humans can have on a vampire that does not feed on any for a long time, so she can not imagine how hard it must be on Mina. To be so close to a human who smells as delicious as that one makes her hungry and she thinks Mina must have it a lot harder. 

"Hi." She hears a soft voice greets her from behind the counter of the relatively modern kitchen the vampire absolutely never uses unless it is to prepare the green tea she's always been fond of whenever Tzuyu visits. 

Nayeon had not expected to see someone that is not Mina but the woman she comes across seems to be a lot more welcoming and a lot less mysterious than her host.

"I'm Nayeon. And you are ?"

"Tzuyu." The beautiful woman answers with a wink. She's a lot bolder than Mina. And friendly too.

"Are you Mina's girlfriend ?"

No matter how she tries to make it sound innocent, her question obviously is not. Her interest in Mina is nothing much, she usually is not one to feel attracted to someone without getting to know them first, but the intriguing aura the woman has is something she enjoys. A bit too much perhaps. 

"Oh God no !" Tzuyu laughs as she brings the eggs she bought on her way to the mansion and goes to prepare an omelette for the human. "I would say she's a mentor of sort to me. I'm a free woman if you were wondering." 

Nayeon's eyes light up in shock as a small laugh escapes her mouth from Tzuyu's boldness. She is not used to being the one to be flirted on as that usually is her thing but she has to be honest here, receiving attention from such a pretty woman is not something she's about to refuse.

Tzuyu, on her part, knows exactly how humans work and never passes on the occasion to use the power of seduction she got from becoming a vampire. The scent that was all over Mina- certainly from when she took Nayeon in her arms to bring her inside of her home- was delicious but now that she can actually smell it from the source, she's getting a bit excited at the prospect of maybe getting a little taste. If Mina doesn't want her she doesn't mind taking one for the team.

"You look great in Mina's clothes by the way. Not that she wears this outfit often but I have to say it fits you best."

Nayeon chuckles and a light blush coats her cheeks as she approaches the kitchen and sits in front of the counter Tzuyu is cooking on. "Thank you for the compli-"

"Tzuyu." 

Mina's voice is so cold that the two women immediately stop smiling to stare at her. She's standing in the entrance of the large kitchen, her arms crossed against her chest as her dark eyes stay focused on Nayeon's face although the name she called is Tzuyu's.

"We need to talk. Come with me." The woman licks her lips as her pink tongue peeks out from her red painted lips for a few short seconds. Her eyes do not leave Nayeon's and her own brown eyes stay locked on Mina's face, curious as to why she seems almost angry. It's only when Tzuyu moves from behind the marble kitchen counter to reach Mina's side that Nayeon realizes the woman's change of clothes. She is no longer wearing the silk robe she greeted her in this morning but a long dark purple dress that follow the curves of her body sinfully well. 

Tzuyu is out of the room now, without Mina even telling her to go, and the woman steps just a bit closer to Nayeon, close enough to feel the human's body heat. "Don't wait for us. Eat. And when you're finished, go back to the bedroom. Your phone is charging there."

Her voice is not louder than a whisper but it does the job, once again convincing Nayeon that she's being ordered around. And once again, she does not mind it at all. It's odd because she doesn't know much about this woman other than her name and the fact that she is incredibly pretty. (And that she wouldn't mind getting pinned against a wall and fucked by her but that's not something she should be thinking about. Right ?) 

"Thank you for plugging it in. I'll be out of your hair in no time." And for a reason, she hates it. Hates that she can't stay here and the hurt that seems to flash through Mina's eyes when she mentions leaving makes her want to change her plans. 

Mina thinks about her words for a few seconds, her intense eyes still focused on Nayeon's. "You can stay for as long as you need to. Or want to."

And with that said, her hand slowly reaches Nayeon's neck and gives it a light caress, full of what feels to be wonder. It's gentle and so not what Nayeon expected from such a cold woman- whose skin is by the way colder than the snow she grew up playing in- and all she does is look up in surprise at the woman who then walks away.

  
\-----

  
"I think I didn't make myself clear, Tzuyu."

"Hmm... I don't see what you mean by that." The grin on the young vampire's lips tells otherwise as she walks around the couch of the wide living room of Mina's home. 

"What game were you playing there with Nayeon ?"

"I wasn't playing actually. I was hunting."

Mina scoffs and rolls her eyes, her fangs appearing in the corners of her mouth as annoyance gets the best of her. It's not that she is against vampires finding willing humans to drink from. There's nothing shocking in these practices and she's done this herself when she was younger and not isolated from the rest of the world. But for a reason, Tzuyu trying to get Nayeon to let her feed from her- because that had of course been her goal with flirting- is not something Mina could stand.

"I didn't ask you to come to steal- to go after my guest."

"I wasn't going to steal her away from you, Mina. I'm not that possessive about who I feed from, we could always have shared you know."

It happens quickly, too quickly for Tzuyu to even react, as Mina wraps her hand around the youngest's neck and pins her against the wall in no more than a second. Her grip is not strong but Tzuyu is completely aware of the fact that it could be, that no vampire knows how to control themselves as well as Mina. Her cheeks turn red from the choking grip and she's glad to be a vampire.

"You don't touch her under any circumstances. She's not for you to take."

  
"M-Mina, let go." She grits through her teeth, barely able to talk. Of course Mina won't kill her. But as rage fills the vampire's eyes more and more, she understand that her mentor is not playing and will definitely hurt her if she doesn't submit. Her eyes are trailed on the floor instead of staring down at Mina like she usually would have when they fight- which happens more often than she would like to admit but Mina has always been a tough teacher and Tzuyu has always loved playing around a bit too much for it not to get on the older's nerves.

"Learn your place first, kid. I like you a whole lot but you don't touch what's mine." 

Her eyes are as red as blood and the sound of light footsteps approaching is the only reason she calms down as she fears that Nayeon might find her with a hand wrapped around her friend's neck. It's like the thought of scaring the human away makes her feel as uncomfortable as the thought of seeing her flirting with someone.

And with that, Mina's hand leaves Tzuyu's neck and she takes a step back, rubbing her temples in frustration over her own behavior and feelings. She knows why she's acting like this. It's all because of how amazing Nayeon smells, because she hasn't felt such a primal need arise from her in so long. It's not personal, Tzuyu is aware of it and although her throat will hurt a bit for a few hours, she'll forget about this all quickly. 

"Sorry, kid." 

"It's all good. I'll just leave you two be. Don't kill her though, she's a nice one."

  
\-----

  
"Come with me." Mina says as she leaves the living room to find Nayeon standing behind the door, trying to hide and listen in on their conversation but failing miserably. The vampire gently grabs her by the wrist, trying to put as little strength as possible in her grip as she leads Nayeon upstairs, far from the livingroom that now is a bit of a mess considering she accidentally tore a part of the couch while rushing toward Tzuyu.

"Are you bringing me to your bedroom ?" Nayeon asks with a mix of fear and excitement of what could happen. 

But her dreams- or worries- quickly get shut down when Mina stops at the top of the staircase to turn back and stare at Nayeon with disbelief in her frowning eyes. "No. I'm bringing you to your phone so you can leave my home."

A pout graces Nayeon's lips at that and Mina has to try very hard to go back to the mean scary vampire act and not kiss that pout away. 

When they reach the room Nayeon spent the night in, Mina doesn't enter and quickly tries to leave, to get away as far as she can- probably in the other wing of the mansion- and let Nayeon handle everything, hoping that she will be gone by the evening. Gone and alive.

"Please stay." Nayeon asks as she herself now takes Mina's hand in hers and tugs her inside of the bedroom. "In case I need your help."

A blush coats Mina's skin from the touch of Nayeon's hand on her skin but it is far too light for anyone to see it- certainly due to her snow white skin that never darkens or changes of color. She reluctantly sits next to Nayeon on the bed although she tries to stay far from her and watches as the brunette unlocks her phone and calls people she doesn't know nor does she want to know. 

As she talks about car repairs and not being warned of this being a risk, her hand never leaves Mina's. And no matter how much Mina knows she has to stay away if she doesn't want to end up pinning Nayeon on the still unmade bed and sinking her teeth in her wrist, finding the first vein they can and drinking her dry, the grip she has on the human's hand never loosens. It reminds her of how someone she once knew used to cry whenever she had to let go of her hand.

It's hard. To be in such close proximity to the brunette and sitting on a bed is indeed making it harder. And the v neck of her own sweater is definitely not on her side as all it does is call for her attention, the seemingly soft flesh of her neck bare for her eyes to see, her fangs to grow and her mouth to salivate as the human's sweet scent fills her nostril with unrelenting pleasure and want. 

And Mina doesn't even feel it happen. She doesn't realize the distance between Nayeon and her mouth is lessening as minutes pass and the human gets angry on the phone, talks about wanting someone to send her a new car quicker although Mina is not a hundred percent sure that's what she's saying considering her brain feels like it has completely stopped functioning. What she is unconsciously about to do only hits her when her lips graze the soft skin of Nayeon's neck and the human immediately stops talking in the middle of a sentence left hanging. 

Mina's fangs don't scare her although they probably should, because no one has teeth that sharp and long and she can't see the woman's mouth, but she's pretty sure that's not very human. Thinking back to the loud thud she heard coming from the livingroom, to the coffin she thinks Mina sleeps in and to the cliché of the vampire that lives in a mansion lost in the middle of nowhere, Nayeon starts seriously considering the fact that Mina might be a bit more than someone with a vampire kink. Meaning she might be an actual one.

Her phone falls from her hand and lands on the black silk bed sheets. The muffled sound of its landing is seemingly enough to get Mina out of her trance as her lips immediately leave Nayeon's neck, the vampire jerking away from the human's unmoving body. 

When Nayeon turns to face Mina, the vampire is staring at the ceiling, panting from the excitement she received by being so close to her, so close to biting and drinking from her. And Nayeon thinks she look so beautiful- which might be from the vampire genes but that honestly just makes her hotter- her body feels a pull towards Mina, like it needs her, and before the vampire can leave she wraps her hands around her neck and brings her lips to Mina's in a searing kiss that has her growling in Nayeon's mouth. Her own hands frame the human's face as she doesn't even think about what's happening, doesn't know why she needs to kiss her so badly, all she can do is follow the dance Nayeon is bringing her in with her tongue shyly slipping between her red lips.

Her right fang hurts Nayeon's bottom lip, a small drop of her blood slipping on Mina's tongue, and she loses all control over her desires as she pushes the human onto the bed, her mouth never leaving hers, and gets on top of her. Although she gets the urge to sink her teeth into the soft skin she feels under her hands as they leave Nayeon's face to gently caress her neck, the human's lips are calling for her even more strongly, keeping her from doing anything else.

A moan slips from both of their mouths as Nayeon pulls away for a few seconds- contrary to Mina who could go on for days, Nayeon needs to breath no matter how amazing it feels to have the vampire's lips on hers. 

"So... You're a-"

Before she can finish her sentence, the weight of Mina's body is gone and with it the vampire, Nayeon being left alone in the room as its door makes a loud noise when it closes after Mina. 

"Ok." Nayeon pants. "What the hell just happened ?"

  
\-----

  
Mina hates all of this. Nothing of the sort was ever supposed to happen. No human was supposed to go anywhere near her home and even less put a foot in it. If Nayeon doesn't leave now she fears she might go crazy. 

And it would be so easy to drink from her. She's a vampire after all, the human would have no chance in resisting her if she wanted to sink her teeth in her neck and leave her for dead, empty of any blood. But that's not what she wants and this makes the whole situation even weirder. No more than ten hours ago, she had no idea of who this woman was. And yet now, she feels like they've always known each other, like she gives her life a purpose that goes beyond surviving. 

No one can help her because no one knows vampires as well as she does. She might not be five hundred years old, she still is one of the world's oldest vampires as most die in their hundreds and rarely reach two hundreds, an age that is supposed to be one of wisdom. But in this moment, she certainly does not feel wise. 

Her anger issues have always been a problem so it's not surprising that she ends up throwing her desk chair to the other side of the room in frustration over her own behavior but also Nayeon's. The loud violent sound of wood crashing against the hard bricks of the wall resonate in the entire wing of the mansion but she could not care less. 

"Get a grip, Mina. You're not a newborn."

  
\-----

  
Nayeon isn't sure of what she's supposed to do. But it's not like she has much of a choice either. The company that rented her the car told her they will send her a new one but she will have to wait a few days for it to reach her. Which means that she either sleeps outside or stays in the mansion while knowing that a vampire might drink her blood and kill her.

How great.

Now, she's not scared of Mina. Not much at least. Had the vampire wanted to kill her, she would have done it already. Plus she's hot, hot lesbians are definitely not something she fears. Especially not when they can kiss that amazingly. 

Mina hasn't told her about what she is supposed to do. All she did was flee from the bedroom and from the sound of it, get rid of her anger by breaking things. And breaking them hard considering she's pretty sure those sounds come from the opposite part of the mansion. So she stays in the bedroom, laying over the comfortable bed covers as she considers texting Momo and telling her about the vampire that might want to either kill her or fuck her depending on her mood. But she knows her cousin too well and the girl would probably call the army to come save her. 

(And perhaps does Nayeon not want to be saved...) 

A few hours pass and Mina still doesn't come back, leaving Nayeon on her own. The human is far too curious- and hungry- to stay in the same room for so long and right before night can fall, she steps out of the bedroom in silence, being as discreet as possible not to anger Mina or catch the attention of one of the evil souls that might be floating around the ancient place. 

But it seems like Mina is not even in the place anymore as Nayeon spends half an hour trying to cook the salmon Tzuyu brought earlier and another one eating it, her ears always focused on exterior sounds although nothing happens. After this, she walks around the dark hallways of the place- which she stops doing as soon as she falls upon a threatening whip and sword that have nothing to do next to each other but also have nothing to do in the middle of a wall that leads to a large modern bathroom that is in a very different style from the rest of the mansion.

Never does she realize that someone is watching her every move. Mina tried to stay away but failed miserably and spent the last hours staring at the human from afar, hiding without much difficulty from her view. 

But when Nayeon's curiously gets the best of her and she goes on a mission to find a way to enter in a certain room, one that might contain the souls of her deceased parents, she has no choice but to make her presence known.

"Don't do that."

Once again, Nayeon leaps away from the door- and from the vampire- almost falling on the floor as she steps back and hits the wall behind her, the sound of a porcelain vase breaking on the floor making her scream once again. The only reaction she sees from Mina is a raised eyebrow and a sigh. 

"Don't scare me like this !" Nayeon whines with a pout that begs for Mina to bring her into another searing kiss. "I've been wondering about where you were."

"And why would you search for me ?"

"Well... It turns out I need a place to stay in for a few days. They can't send me another car for at least four and I would rather not sleep in the forest."

Nayeon's eyes are full of hope and it makes it hard for me to refuse and leave her in the cold outside again. The human bites her bottom lip, her two bunny teeth peeking out, as she waits for the vampire's answer.

"You do understand what it means for you to stay in my home." 

"Hmm I'm not sure I do. Would you care to enlighten me ?" Nayeon's pout becomes a smirk as she watches the vampire's jaw clench. 

"What happened was a mistake. That is all I have to say to enlighten you, human."

"A mistake ?" Nayeon knows taunting a vampire might not be her smartest move but the occasion is far top promising for her to ignore it. "That's not the feeling I got from you being on top of me."

"Trust me, Nayeon, you don't want this to happen again. You're a smart girl, you know what happens to humans who play around with my kind."

"Perhaps I'm not as smart as you think I am. Do you want to explain this to me as well ?"

Her back leaves the hard surface of the wall as she steps closer to Mina. The vampire moves her eyes that never leave Nayeon's face. But she doesn't stay away from the wall for too long as Mina is suddenly standing right in front of her and gently pushing her back against the surface. Her dark red dilated pupils would scare anyone but all they succeed in doing is making the pull Nayeon feels for the vampire get stronger. 

Mina's hands leave her sides to lightly grip Nayeon's hips. She knows she's going to blame herself for falling for the human's teasing but right now, that's the least of her worries. 

"Explain ? Of course I can explain." This is the first time Nayeon sees the usually cold vampire smirk and she enjoys the view a bit too much. "If you stay here, there's a risk that I'll sink my teeth in your pretty neck. And in case you forgot, you don't want that to happen."

Nayeon's lips are no more than a millimeter away from Mina's when she speaks. "And what if I want you to."

The vampire feels her fangs grow even longer and growls at the human. "Stay if you wish to. But don't say that you weren't aware of the risk if you end up pinned on my bed writhing under me."

And she leaves, her vampire speed making her disappear from Nayeon's view in no time once again. When she licks her lips, she realizes that they're bleeding once again, Mina having bitten them lightly. 

  
\-----

  
The next day is uneventful. Nayeon does not see Mina at all. (Not that she doesn't try to catch the vampire's attention on multiple occasions, even going back to the room Mina forbade her to go in but being met with wooden planks keeping anyone from opening the door.) 

She's disappointed about the vampire's disappearance but knows that she's always watching her. Mina is not as discreet as she thinks she is and Nayeon sometimes hears the click of heels following her or a door creaking when it shouldn't be moving. 

Having a vampire following you everywhere would have made any human leave in fear of getting attacked and potentially dying but for a reason, Nayeon doesn't seem affected by it. Nothing about her habits in the mansion change although Mina tries to bother her. She thinks about calling Tzuyu to ask her to bring Nayeon far away from her but then the thought of the other vampire trying to seduce the human makes her shudder in anger. 

The second day is quite similar but it certainly does not end like the first two. Mina stopped watching over Nayeon for a few hours and focused on finishing the book Tzuyu told her to read. But for a reason, finding Nayeon once she gets bored- and too curious to stay away from her for too long- is a lot harder than it should be. This her home, after all, she shouldn't have any problem with finding someone who gets lost everytime she has to go to the bathroom.

But she is struggling with finding Nayeon and doesn't even bother hiding anymore, feeling scared that something might have happened to her, scared that she might be gone. It doesn't make sense, the vampire should not feel that way when all she wants is for the human to leave her alone. But unfortunately for her, her feelings do not lie, and they know what she truly wants and desires.

Mina does not think about what she's doing anymore when she rushes into the last room of the mansion she has not yet searched the woman in. It's her fault, she supposes. Nayeon for once is not responsible of the situation they find themselves in. 

Because the last thing she thought she would find by opening that door is a naked Nayeon whose body is barely kept covered by the clear water of the bath Mina uses for herself.

Nayeon's eyes are closed but quickly open as she hears the loud thud of the door hitting the wall and stare in surprise at the vampire who is just as shocked. 

"I see you're getting bolder." The human says with a smirk. Never does she make a move to cover herself and this only annoys Mina more. How is she supposed not to stare at the revealed skin that has occupied her recent day dreams, ones that have driven her crazy with need ? 

"You're the naked one here. Who's being bold exactly ?"

"Don't know what you mean by that. I've always been very... innocent." 

A light chuckle escapes Mina's lips before she can think of controlling her reactions to the human. Slowly, the vampire steps closer to the wide marble bath she built as soon as she started living here, a century ago. And as she waits for Nayeon to get shy and cover herself, the human does just the opposite, arching her neck as her eyes try to follow Mina who is now standing behind her, her long dark blue dress an intimidating shadow.

"Innocent is not the word I would use to describe you. I've seen the way you've been trying to lure me in." Mina goes against every warning the rational part of her brain is sending to the one begging for her to take the human as she lowers herself to kneel on the hard black floor of the bathroom and brings her mouth close to Nayeon's right ear. "Did no one teach you not to play with monsters."

"If life has taught me one thing, Mina, it is that monsters would never be that cute."

"Would you still think I am cute if I did this ?" 

The vampire brings her fangs to the top of Nayeon's collarbones and simply grazes the sensitive skin with the sharp ends of her teeth, forcing a shudder from the human. Her hands leave the edge of the bath to grip Nayeon's naked shoulders.

"It would be so easy for me to taste your blood." Her fingers follow the length of Nayeon's arms and slowly get closer to her breasts, making her gulp loud enough for Mina's developed hearing to pick it up. "To fuck you."

"Then why are you not doing it ?" Nayeon's voice might be shaky, it is far from being unsure or frightened by the vampire's advances. "Are you too scared of the power I have over you ? Me, a mere human." 

Mina chuckles. "I'm not scared. I fucking love it."

Her words are no more than a whisper that makes Nayeon's ears tingle and this is when the vampire decides that she's had enough of controlling herself, that she is tired of the leash she has put on her desires and wants it to break free and do what she was born to. And in no more than a second, her lips are on Nayeon's again, not wasting any time and quickly slipping her tongue in the brunette's mouth as a deep moan resonates in the wide room- who it came from is something Mina could not say. 

Nayeon's hand reaches back and grips the vampire's scalp, her nails accidentally sinking in but doing no more than tickling the woman whose skin is soft but impossible to bruise or mark. The first touch of the vampire's hands on her breasts makes her whine as it is no more than a teasing brush of her fingers on the human's hard nipples, standing at attention and begging for Mina to touch them properly. 

Mina is dying to wrap her lips around the pink buds but knows that it would be hard to in this position and she doesn't want to part from Nayeon's mouth for any longer. She tastes so good, way better than what Mina can remember of the vampires she used to spend her nights with, and it's so hard for her to even let Nayeon breathe for a few seconds. The vampire feels herself getting drunk- from Nayeon's tongue desperately brushing against her own, her fangs close to piercing her sensitive lips, to her intoxicating scent, one that has followed her everywhere for the past few days. 

Nayeon's lips part from hers as the human leans back, the sound of moving water filling the before relatively silent room. "Are you going to spend the night teasing me or are you going to do something about this ?"

Mina raises an eyebrow, her deep red eyes focused on Nayeon's heart shaped lips, but quickly understands what the human means when she takes Mina's hand- the one still occupied on her chest- and brings it down to her heat, the vampire's fingers finally touching her folds and finding out just how turned on Nayeon is from all of this. At the human's provocation, she can not help but immediately want to respond, her fingers moving on their own to reach Nayeon's clit and giving it all of the attention it is begging for, suddenly pressed against her sensitive flesh making her moan loudly in Mina's mouth. 

A fast sound coming from Nayeon's chest distracts her until she realizes that it is the human's beating heart, her heartbeat getting quicker and quicker with each circle that Mina draws against her clit. There is no way for Nayeon to hide what she feels to the vampire, no way for her to pretend like Mina isn't doing exactly what she wants her to as Mina's senses are all focused on Nayeon. On the way her breath hitches when her other hand comes to scratch against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, leaving behind them pink marks that she hopes will stay for a few days- if not forever. On how fast her heartbeat gets when she brings her mouth to Nayeon's neck and sucks a few hickeys into her pale skin. 

The thought of teasing Nayeon all night long, denying her of an orgasm until she and only she decides that the human has begged for it enough passes through her mind, a spark of want echoing in her core at the mere idea of it, but with how badly Nayeon seems to want her to go further, Mina decides that this will have to wait for a later time. If it ever comes, of course. 

"Looks like you do not have anything much to say anymore. It is a pity, I love hearing you ask- or rather beg- for what you want."

Mina's voice is mocking as Nayeon's head rolls to lay on her strong shoulder, the pleasure already being too much for her to be able to keep herself upright. It's a good thing that she is sitting in this wide marble bath, she thinks her legs would have given out under her in no time had it been any other way.

"Why is it taking so long for you to fuck me ?" Nayeon pants, a grin always gracing her lips. "Isn't this what you promised me ?"

That's all Mina needs to bring two of her fingers to Nayeon's entrance, the digits quickly coated in the slick the human keeps on releasing with every teasing flick of the vampire's fingers. No matter how cruel she tries to appear, her goal is in no way to hurt Nayeon. Which is why she makes sure that the human is ready before going further, the hand that was busy with her thighs quickly reaching back to her clit as she slowly eases two of her long fingers in Nayeon's heat with a low purr in her ear. 

She immediately arches her back further into Mina, her face tucked in her neck as the vampire moves her fingers, slipping in deeper still very slowly although it takes a lot of control over herself. Nayeon almost forgets that she's naked in the arms of a vampire, one that's most likely hungry for blood judging by the constant bite of her fangs on the flesh of her neck. Losing herself completely to Mina feels so good and pleases her so much that not once does she regret giving herself to the vampire.

"You have no idea of how hard it is for me not to sink my teeth in your pretty neck." Mina growls. With every thrust of her fingers, Nayeon's body melts onto the vampire's shoulder. The two digits that had been resting on her clit finally start moving, drawing a few long moans from Nayeon, moans that would make Mina's heartbeat increase if she had one to begin with.

"What's keeping you from doing it ?" No matter how hard it is for Nayeon to formulate even the simplest of sentence, she always find strength to reply to the always so smug vampire. "Because it certainly is not me."

"How can you trust me not to take too much ? Trust me not to kill you ?"

"I don't know." Nayeon pants, her eyes closing as Mina increases the rhythm of her thrust, slipping another finger in her entrance when the human's grip on her arm tightens, her short nails sinking into the vampire's steal-like skin. "Must be the fact that I've always trusted pretty women perhaps a bit too easily."

"How about I make you come first, hmm ?"

Nayeon takes a deep breath as she feels pressure building up in her stomach, Mina's fingers sending jolts of pleasure up her spine that has the vampire shuddering herself from how hot Nayeon is making her feel- which is weird considering Mina's body has been freezing cold ever since she was born. The human does not need to beg, the way she repeatedly clenches around Mina's fingers is enough for the vampire to figure out just how close she is to coming all over her hand.

The water is getting cold- Nayeon has spent too much time in this bath for it to stay warm- but she can not feel anything other than Mina's touch, a touch that should be cold but makes her body feel incredibly warm.

"Would you like that ?" Mina's voice is thick with desire and makes Nayeon's eyes roll back with how sexy the vampire sounds. "You feel so hot around my fingers. It's been so long since I have felt anything like that."

"You know it's all I want." Nayeon feels like she might faint from the pent up frustration- and suddenly, Mina playing with her becomes a lot less needed as she feels her orgasm approaching with every bite of the vampire's fangs on her neck, every brush of the pads of her slender fingers against her sensitive bundle of nerves. "God, please Mina... I need you to make me come." 

And the vampire's fingers reach just a bit deeper, grazing a spot that makes Nayeon whimper loudly in Mina's sensitive ears and that's all it takes for her to go over the edge. Her body goes limp in Mina's arms as her moans get louder, so loud that Mina has to kiss her to shut her up. The human feels a single tear trail down her cheek from the intensity of her orgasm, from how good the vampire is making each and every parts of her feel, down to her heart. Their kiss is so intense that Mina's fangs pierce Nayeon's skin, a drop of blood slipping on her tongue and making her go absolutely feral with how delicious it tastes. 

Her lips leave Nayeon's to latch on her neck as the human's head rolls on her shoulder again, granting her access to the strained veins of her neck. Mina does not hesitate at all as her fangs take a hold of her neck and sink into the pale inviting flesh. The pain only serves in making her orgasm more intense and Nayeon doesn't realize what's happening until the vampire starts sucking at her neck, her eyes sparkling with the pleasure she receives from feeding on a human- and not anyone at that. 

Something about Nayeon feels different, more intense than anything she has felt with any humans she's drank from in her past. It feels like with a simple taste of her blood, Nayeon has brought color in Mina's until now dark life. Never has Mina felt so alive. Her blood is like a drug, one that's making it really hard for her to pull away.

But as she feels like she might be taking too much, Nayeon's hand reaches for her scalp and tugs on her hair- if it is of pleasure or to stop her, Mina is not sure- and it's all she needs to find strength to push her neck away, her fangs retracting and leaving two bleeding marks in the before unmarked flesh. 

"You taste so good." Mina whispers against her ear, making her skin tingle. "Thank you for letting to taste you."

"You just fucked me raw and yet you're being so polite." Nayeon's chuckle is tired and Mina immediately brings her up further into her arms as she slips her fingers from her core to bring them to her own mouth. The vampire slowly sucks each one of them, savoring the human's delicious taste- although her blood was just a bit better- and Nayeon feels her inner muscles clenching again with the sight. "Only you would act like that."

"Well... I am just thankful that you trusted me this much."

"Yeah, sure. Now bring me to the bedroom, water is getting cold and I intend on returning the favor."

"Don't forget your place, human." Mina teasingly tells Nayeon- although she's pretty sure there's a part of seriousness thrown in there. Nayeon whines as the vampire pulls away but is glad to see her quickly come back, a seemingly warm comfortable towel in hand, one that she wraps around Nayeon's shoulders before sitting on the edge of the tub. 

  
\-----

Nayeon barely gets the opportunity to return the favor- if it is because Mina couldn't stand having someone on top of her for more than a few minutes or because she feared she might crush Nayeon's head between her thighs as she came, Nayeon is not sure. Although she learns how to read the vampire's body fairly well in the hours they spend in bed, knowing just when to slip her thigh between Mina's to bring her over the edge with herself, she doesn't get to do it much. (Certainly because Mina's grip on her thighs never falters, not even when she spends long and torturous minutes playing with her breasts.)

Mina does not bite her again- although the temptation is there, the fresh smell of blood still coming from the human's neck and calling for her teeth to sink into it once again. But something is keeping her from going too far, from hurting Nayeon, and whatever that is she owns a lot to it. 

"I really want to turn you. And it's so selfish of me." Mina whispers later into the night as she lays between her legs and laps at her folds eagerly. She's been fucking Nayeon for so long that it is no surprise that it takes such a long while for the human to answer. 

"Hmm... Don't." Her voice is weak- from the earlier loss of blood but also from how long she's had Mina eating her out. She's not sure of what the vampire means by that exactly but she has an idea, and an opinion on that idea.

"I won't. You deserve to live your life."

"B-But... someday... I would like to live my life by your side. I think."

With a last flick of her tongue against Nayeon's clit, the human's grip on her hand tightening, Mina pulls away to face her. "I fucked you once and you're already alright with giving your life to spend what comes after it with me." 

Nayeon whines as she brings Mina's lips to her own, tasting herself in the process and wincing as the wound on her neck opens and small drops of blood slip from it. 

"I can't explain this but... I feel like I've known you forever. And like I belong to you just as much as you belong to me."

"It's funny that you would say that. You remind of someone I once knew."

"Then perhaps is it fate." 

"Fate ? Hmm... I'll have to ask Tzuyu to look into this odd concept."

A bright smile graces Nayeon's lips in front of Mina's serious frown as she seems to seriously consider what the human just told her. "How did I let such an idiot fuck me ?"

"Did you just call me an idiot ?" Mina's eyes are back to their dark red and her signature cruel smirk is back on her lips. "Take that back."

"Hmm... No." 

"Nayeon. I said take it back !"

"Ok then."

Her smirk turns into a pleased smile as she brings her lips to nip at Nayeon's collarbone. 

"Idiot."

"Nayeon !"

  
\-----

  
"Can't believe you had me believe that you were an angry heartless vampire and when you find out we might- and I insist on the might because nothing tells us Tzuyu is a reliable source- be soulmates you start crying." Nayeon huffs, throwing a pillow at Mina from the other side of the couch. "Can you at least tell me if these are happy tears or not ? Because I'm pretty sure I'm the one who should be crying here- guess who won't get hickeys anymore ? Yup, that's me exactly. Although becoming a vampire would be hot- I think we can both agree on the fact that I would look incredibly sexy as one- I really would rather have some time off soulmate duties first."

Tzuyu stares at Nayeon with a raised eyebrow of disbelief as she listens to the pretty human rant. 

"Hmm... Should I leave you two now ?"

"Oh, Tzuyu ? Didn't realize you were still here, sorry. Please leave." Nayeon pauses in her speech to glance at Tzuyu before going back to Mina. "Anyway as I was saying, I believe it would be nice of you to say something. Momo must be worried sick about me and I don't know how I am supposed to explain the fact that I am three days late to our vacation. Because I am sure you can understand that telling her I met my soulmate- who in passing is an old vampire- would be hard to take."

What stops her from continuing is the pillow that hits her right in the face unexpectedly. 

"Shut up."

"Ok... But-"

"Nayeon !"

  
\-----

  
As Mina stares at Nayeon's sleeping face, she wonders about fate and what it actually means. Is is fate that provoked Nayeon's car to die down in the middle of nowhere ? Is it fate that made sure Mina would meet who she once loved again, this time giving her the chance to spend the endless days she wasted alone in that dark mansion with the woman who won over her heart more than a hundred years ago ? 

She's not sure about this, about what good she must have done in her life to deserve such a blessing. To deserve love. But as she watches Nayeon's eyelids flutter- probably from a dream- and takes in the beauty that radiates from her even while asleep, she forgets about fate and the complications that come with it. All that matters to her now is Nayeon and being by her side. 

Long ago, she didn't know what Nayeon really meant to her. And she had cried has she watched who she now knows to be her soulmate die. But if Mina is sure of one thing, it is that she will not let it happen ever again. Getting separated from Nayeon all those years ago had hurt her so much and yet she had no idea of soulmates being a thing. But now that her soul has reached hers again, after who knows how many lives she's spent without being by Mina's side, Nayeon is sure of one thing and it is that no matter how out of this world all of this feels, a part of her wants to believe that this is more than a dream. 

And it is. Real. Time will tell her just how real all of this is, just how her soul has always been destined to Mina's. 

It's been two months since Nayeon knocked on the double doors of her mansion, two months since she came across the intriguing human. And although Nayeon still wants to wait before becoming a vampire, they both know that someday, sooner or later, Mina will turn her and they will spend the rest of their lives- which could be forever- by each other's sides.

"I know you don't really need to sleep or anything but I find you staring at me while I'm unconscious a bit creepy."

Nayeon's voice is tired and surprises Mina, a gasp escaping her lips as she had definitely not been expecting her to be awake so early in the morning. The vampire chuckles, leaving her place on the edge of the bed to join Nayeon under the bedsheets, bringing the human's head on her chest as she knows there's no way she's not exhausted after the day- and night- they had. (What might just drive Nayeon to taking the step to be turned is the crazy stamina that comes with it. There's no way she can go on like this for much longer.) 

"I'm a vampire, Nayeon. That comes with being a bit creepy once in a while."

"Oh... right." 

Mina wonders how she went on for so long without feeling anything close to happiness but she supposes with how much she's making her smile, that Nayeon is helping her get back that amazing feeling. It's crazy, how her lips always break into a smile when she enters the room. Her fingers gently caress Nayeon's cheek as she tries to lull her back to sleep. 

"I love you." Mina whispers when the human's heartbeat stabilizes, a sign of her having finally fallen back to the vivid dreams she always has- according to her, she didn't use to dream so often before they met, but now, whenever she feels Mina's presence in the bed, her imagination brings her to the best of places. 

It's a lost whisper, one that she thinks won't reach Nayeon's ears. And it doesn't.

But Mina will make sure to tell her all about the feelings she's developed soon. And Nayeon will laugh, call her an idiot again and say those three words back between the deep kisses she will surely bring Mina in. And fate will make sure that no matter what happens, if it is in this life or another, they will meet. And they will love. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> @miIfyeon on twitter ^^


End file.
